


strangely endeared

by markleegalaxies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Cat Hybrid Na Jaemin, Cat/Human Hybrids, Come Eating, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Puppy/Human Hybrids, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Na Jaemin, and their human donghyuck, basically they all take care of each other, bathing together, puppy hybrid lee jeno, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markleegalaxies/pseuds/markleegalaxies
Summary: Normally, Donghyuck is always taking care of them. Keeping an eye on them and helping them whenever they ask, helping them through heats and ruts and doting on them like they deserved.But when Jeno and Jaemin take the lead to dote on him, Donghyuck is reminded of just how much he loves his precious boyfriends.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	strangely endeared

“Jen, don’t do that! Hyuckie doesn’t like it when there’s a mess right at the door.”

Jeno looks over at Jaemin with his head tilted to the side, and then he looks back to where three pairs of shoes are lined up right in front of the main door. 

“But I lined them up,” he huffs, and Jaemin only rolls his eyes before making his way over, putting all three pairs on the shoe rack in the closet.

“But Hyuckie likes them in the closet because it looks nicer. And because he says you always trip on them. Clumsy puppy.” 

Jeno pouts, and Jaemin finds it cute, but he doesn’t pay him any mind for now. He was in the middle of something when Jeno caught his attention, and he now goes back to folding the laundry quietly. 

It wasn’t usually something Donghyuck would let either him or Jeno do, since their shedding hair and fur got everywhere, but Donghyuck has had a stressful week, and Jaemin would like to take care of the more tedious house tasks so that Donghyuck didn’t have to. 

And anyways, Donghyuck never liked folding the laundry. 

Jaemin hums to himself while he continues his task, and out of his peripheral vision, he sees Jeno bustling around a bit in the kitchen. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but it is almost dinner time. He wasn’t a lost cause in the kitchen anyways, Jaemin trusts whatever he attempts to whip up.

Jeno also hums from the kitchen, and Jaemin, once again, finds it cute. He stops his own humming just so he can hear it, and he smiles to himself as he flips a t-shirt inside out. Jeno has a nice voice, and Jaemin could listen to it all day. While falling asleep, while reading a book, while doing his homework… 

Jaemin ends up listening to Jeno while he finishes the laundry, one week’s worth of clothes piled neatly into separate stacks, organized by the owner, undergarments, house clothes, and outside clothes. 

He thinks he’s done a good job, seeing as he usually has Donghyuck’s help, and mentally pats himself on the shoulder. Or the head. But he only likes it when Donghyuck or Jeno pat his head. Patting his own head felt weird. 

Jaemin starts picking up the stacks of clothes to go put them away in their respective closets and drawers, and when he’s done, he accompanies Jeno in the kitchen 

“What’re you making?” he asks, hovering over Jeno’s shoulder and watching as he scrambled eggs in a pan. It was dinner time, so Jaemin doesn’t know why Jeno is making a breakfast item. “It’s not morning, Nono,” he points out, leaning his chin onto Jeno’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around the older boy’s waist. 

Jeno was always warm, and it was something both Jaemin and Donghyuck liked a lot. It was part of why Jeno was their best cuddler, but Donghyuck is a very close second. 

“I know,” Jeno huffs. “But Hyuckie likes pancakes for dinner when he doesn’t feel well.” 

“Aw,” Jaemin immediately coos, squeezing Jeno in a tighter hug as he relishes in the sweetness of Jeno’s thoughts. “You’re so thoughtful, honey.”

“I usually am,” Jeno hums proudly, and he takes little steps to the plate next to him so that he doesn’t dislodge Jaemin’s arms from around him. “Can you get started on the pancake batter while I fry up some bacon, hm Nana?”

Jaemin nods his head at Jeno’s request, and he reluctantly lets go of Jeno as he gets to work. 

Jeno and Jaemin work around the kitchen in tandem, and it feels like a well flowing song as they step around each other and mind their space. 

It indeed does feel a bit weird to have so much free reign over the kitchen, since Donghyuck is usually almost always in there with them, but he’d been feeling a bit stressed lately. And if breakfast for dinner was what was going to make Donghyuck feel better, then they were both ready to prepare exactly that. 

By the time Jaemin is done adding the final pinches of salt to his pancake batter, Jeno is done with the stove and has moved on to cutting up fruit. 

“Hyuckie will be home soon, Nana. We have to hurry!” Jeno points out when he catches a glance of the time in the LED lights of their microwave. 

Jaemin nods frantically as he too sees the time, and he turns to stove on to warm the griddle. 

Everything moves fast after that, Jeno starts setting the table and bringing out syrup and whipped cream, while Jaemin finishes the stack of pancakes. There is a lot to be made, since Donghyuck always came home hungry, and the puppy inside Jeno’s always demanded to be fed well. But they both look cute when they eat, cheeks puffed out and contentment in their eyes, so Jaemin finds all the gruelling work worth it. 

Jeno and Jaemin think their timing worked out perfectly, when they hear Donghyuck’s key turning in the lock, and the front door opening with a resounding creak. 

Both Jeno and Jaemin scurry their way over to the foyer from the dining table, each of them immediately latching onto one of Donghyuck’s sides and peppering his cheeks and face with welcome kisses. 

“Hi Hyuckie!” Jeno beams, momentarily stealing Donghyuck from Jaemin’s grip and lifting him up to spin him in a circle before letting him back onto his feet. “We missed you!”

“How was your day?” Jaemin asks, pecking Donghyuck’s cheek once more as he finally lets go, Jeno doing the same and letting Donghyuck shrug his jacket off. 

His face looks tired, but his cheeks are red and flushed from their kisses. Or maybe it’s from the cold wind outside, but it makes Jaemin feel better if he thinks it was because of them.

“Just like the other days,” Donghyuck sighs, hanging his jacket up into the closet and turning back to his boyfriends with a tired smile. “What would you two like for dinner, hm? We can make that spicy soup you two like so much,” Donghyuck offers, and Jaemin can see Jeno turn even more giddy as he grabs Donghyuck’s hand instead of answering the question.

“Dinner is already made,” Jaemin explains as Jeno drags Donghyuck to the dining table, looking at him expectantly as the three of them stop before the spread, still warm and waiting for them to dig in. “It was Nono’s idea.”

“Nana helped,” Jeno immediately adds, and it makes Jaemin’s cheeks heat up a little, but he nods proudly nonetheless. 

“For me?” Donghyuck asks after a few quiet moments pass by, and his reaction makes Jaemin furrow his eyebrows. 

“Duh! Is there another Hyuckie who likes pancakes for dinner living here?” he asks, huffing and pushing Donghyuck into a chair. 

“You guys made this all?” Donghyuck simply asks again, and this time Jeno is the one who furrows his eyebrows. He also pouts a little, and despite the situation, Jaemin finds it really cute. 

“Yes,” Jeno pouts. “Why? Do you want something else?” he suddenly asks, a nervous edge taking on his tone, further just making Jaemin nervous too. 

Jaemin is always attuned to Jeno and Donghyuck’s feelings, and always ends up feeling similarly. If one of them was sad, his own mood was dampened, and if one of them was happy, then he’d beam along with them. 

“Did you want soup, Hyuckie?” Jaemin asks as he tentatively takes a seat, eyeing the spread in front of them nervously as he gnaws his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Maybe Donghyuck’s stressful week had made him crave something he usually doesn’t. Sometimes that happens with Jeno and Jaemin too when they’re stressed, or when Jeno strays away from the usual greasy food he craves after his rut, or when Jaemin strays from the desserts he craves after his heat. 

“No!” Donghyuck says, wide eyed as he now looks between Jeno and Jaemin, seeming to have snapped out of his own thoughts. “Oh, God no, this all looks so delicious,” he assures, and he pats the chair to his right, gesturing for Jeno to take a seat. 

“So you like it?” Jeno asks carefully as he seats himself, and Donghyuck nods, smiles softly, and scratches between Jeno’s ears. It’s the spot which makes him melt, and Jaemin sees it live as Jeno’s shoulders droop pleasantly. 

“i love it. You two are so sweet,” he coos, his other hand scratching behind Jaemin’s ears, causing him to purr and lean more into the touch. “Let’s all eat now? I’m starving.”

Jaemin nods, and they all proceed to dig in. 

Donghyuck compliments their cooking like he compliments them in everything else they do, because Donghyuck knows they love compliments more than anything else. 

And it rings true when Jaemin’s cheeks turn ten shades of pink darker, and when Jeno’s tail wags excitedly behind him on the chair. 

While Donghyuck insists on cleaning up since they cooked it all, Jeno and Jaemin both refuse and tell Donghyuck to take a bath and relax, and that they could take care of this all. 

“Are you sure?” Donghyuck asks as he watches them stack empty dirty dishes. “You two already worked so hard.”

“Yes, we’re sure!” Jaemin promises, beaming up at Donghyuck as he carries an armful of dishes to the sink, where Jeno is already standing, rubber gloves pulled up his arms and sponge suddy and ready. “Go take a nice bath.”

“Okay,” Donghyuck finally sighs, and Jaemin thinks it has something to do with how he’s always unable to say no to the way Jaemin looks at him with wide and pleading eyes. “Thank you, kitten.”

Donghyuck tickles under Jaemin’s chin before he leaves the kitchen, and it makes Jaemin’s tummy go warm. 

Jeno makes a mess when he washes the dishes, which is expected since he’s a  _ puppy.  _ But he still loves helping, so Jaemin doesn’t say anything when water splashes everywhere. He just dries the dishes Jeno passes over to him and then puts them away, taking the time to wipe up the extra water Jeno had managed to splash everywhere else too.

“I’m wet, Nana,” Jeno giggles once he takes his rubber gloves off. He places them back where they belong, and then turns to Jaemin with his arms open to show how wet his shirt is. “Come give me a hug!” 

Jaemin shrieks as he makes a futile attempt to get away from Jeno, because even if cats were fast and agile, puppies were eager and determined. 

Jeno’s muscular arms wrap around his lithe body immediately, and the front of his shirt presses cold and against his stomach and chest. It makes Jaemin whine, and he tries to shake Jeno off, but to no avail.

“Jeno,” Jaemin whines again, petulant and childish as he slumps against the other, defeated. “Why’d you get me wet?”

“It’s a good thing Nana!” Jeno exclaims, nosing right under Jaemin’s ear and making the latter shiver, his own white tail coming up to curl halfway around Jeno’s waist, as it does whenever he feels affectionate. “Now we can go take a bath with Hyuckie.”

Jeno finishes his statement with a soft kiss to Jaemin’s jaw, before he pulls away and grabs Jaemin’s hand to drag them to the bathroom. 

Jeno opens the door which they always leave unlocked, and sees Donghyuck soaking happily in the bubbles and warm water. 

Donghyuck doesn’t say anything when he sees them, but he does raise an inquisitive eyebrow. When neither of them say anything, Donghyuck just sighs fondly and scoots to one side, gesturing to the empty space and silently inviting them in with him.

Jaemin and Jeno are quick to strip themselves of their clothes, inhibitions having been set aside for so long, by this point. They’ve all been together too long to care about things like their nakedness anymore, but nonetheless, Jaemin still feels a bit shy as he climbs into the tub after Jeno, settling in the only free space between them. 

“Hyuckie,” Jaemin calls after they all soak in silence for a while. He feels his fingers brushing against Donghyuck’s fingers under the water, and he knows they belong to the human because his fingers are already very wrinkly. “Do you feel better now?”

Jaemin’s sincerity makes Donghyuck melt, and the concerned eyes Jeno also sends over makes Donghyuck’s heart skip a beat. 

He’s always known he was terribly lucky to be taking care of not one, but two beautiful hybrids, but in moments where they reverse the roles to dote on him, Donghyuck always relishes in his blessings the most. 

Normally, Donghyuck is always taking care of them. Keeping an eye on them and helping them whenever they ask, helping them through heats and ruts and doting on them like they deserved. 

But when Jeno and Jaemin take the lead to dote on  _ him _ , Donghyuck is reminded of just how much he loves his precious boyfriends. 

“I felt better right when I saw your faces,” Donghyuck admits easily, because there’s nothing that makes all of the world’s bad feelings melt away faster than the bright smiles he sees on Jeno and Jaemin’s faces, and the wet kisses they always press to his face, first thing when he gets home. 

“Ew,” Jeno says, scrunching his nose at Donghyuck’s comment and splashing his hands around a bit. “That’s cheesy.”

“Yes well, sorry I love you guys,” Donghyuck scoffs, turning to the side to grab Jaemin’s shampoo bottle, and squeezing some onto his palm. “Come on Nana, let me wash your hair,” he says, beckoning Jaemin closer. 

Jaemin is quick to obey, scooting a bit closer to Donghyuck and turning so that he was sitting while facing him. Their tub is on the bigger side, a jacuzzi style which they were very adamant on, specifically for times like this. 

Jaemin likes it when Donghyuck washes his hair, and he tries to get the older boy to do so every chance he gets. Donghyuck’s fingers work wonders on his scalp, and he knows how to mind his ears  _ just right,  _ making relaxing sensations and warm, fuzzy feelings run down his spine at all times. 

Today though, Jeno nuzzles his nose into his nape from behind him, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s wet and naked torso. He sighs, and it makes Jaemin shiver again.

“Nana,” Jeno calls, and Jaemin hums, his eyes slipping shut from both Donghyuck massaging his scalp, and Jeno pressing wet and lazy kisses on his shoulders. “I love you and Hyuckie so much.”

Jaemin melts even more at the words, if even possible, and he hears Donghyuck chuckle a bit in front of him. 

“You just want me to wash your hair too, don’t you pup?” 

Jaemin feels Jeno nod his head eagerly at the question, and he giggles lightly as he and Jeno switch positions. 

This time, Jaemin is the one who leans his cheek onto Jeno’s spine as Donghyuck washes his hair. Jeno is always more vocal, humming contentedly and making happy sounds as Donghyuck massages his scalp. His shoulders are also more broad, and it makes Jaemin want to melt into a puddle. 

Donghyuck helps them both rinse their hair once he’s done massaging Jeno’s scalp, and Jaemin gets shampoo in his eyes, whines a lot, but eventually gets it washed out. 

“Nono, you’re pruney,” Jaemin observes, fishing Jeno’s hand from the water and holding it up in his own. Before he drops it, he kisses the center of his palm, and then regrets it when soap bubbles get into his mouth. “Hyuckie, it’s cold.” 

“Alright kitten, let’s get out then,” Donghyuck hums, having turned quite pruney himself. He hands Jeno and Jaemin towels before he gets one for himself, and the three of them are all wrapped up before Donghyuck unplugs the drain and turns to them again. “Who wants to go first? Unfortunately, I only have two hands.”

“Nono,” Jaemin answers, pushing Jeno forward. Jaemin had gone first last time, so this was only fair. 

Jeno is more than eager, hoping up onto the counter and swinging his feet back and forth because at the end of the day, he was cute like that. 

Donghyuck slathers lotion onto Jeno’s bare body routinely, since it technically was. Instead of idly waiting for his turn, Jaemin grabs the towel Jeno had previously wrapped around his body, and brings it up to the older boy’s hair. He dries it a bit, very mindful of Jeno’s ears, which lay flat on his head, and then takes a comb to detangle the hair gently. 

“Smell good,” Jaemin notes from where he’s buried his nose into Jeno’s neck, inhaling his natural scent, and the scent that came from the lotion. “You’re so soft, puppy.”

The next time Jaemin looks up, Jeno is smiling until his eyes disappear, and then he presses a wet kiss onto Jaemin’s forehead before hopping off the counter. 

“I’ll bring you guys clothes,” Jeno announces as he walks out of the bathroom, towel in tow and tail swishing cutely behind him. 

“Come on kitten, don’t you wanna be soft too?” Donghyuck asks, pulling Jaemin closer to him by the hand, and he smiles when Jaemin settles onto the counter like Jeno had. 

Donghyuck moisturizes him the way he did Jeno, and Jaemin almost falls asleep under his soft and soothing hands. Donghyuck was always good with his hands, in any sense. 

Jeno comes back with enough time to dry Jaemin’s hair for him, and even brushes it lovingly before kissing Jaemin’s cheek. 

“You’re such a pretty kitty,” Jeno comments, and his eyes are practically sparkling as he looks up at Jaemin, relishing in his pink cheeks and the way his ears perk up at the compliment. 

“You’re such a sweet puppy, Jen,” Donghyuck coos, unravelling his own towel, as his hands travel to the lotion once more. 

“Hyuckie, let me do it,” Jaemin says before Donghyuck can pump any lotion onto his hands. Jaemin hops off the counter, and then practically manhandles Donghyuck onto it. 

“Me too, me too,” Jeno says, his hand also going to gather lotion. 

Jaemin takes care of Donghyuck’s right side while Jeno takes care of the left, and their hands are messy as they run around his body. 

But Donghyuck thinks that’s what’s so endearing about them, and he wouldn’t ever complain about their eagerness. 

Once they’re all dressed in the clothes Jeno had provided, they finally make it out of the bathroom, and pile into their bedroom. 

Donghyuck is the first to flop onto the bed, the day’s exhaustion finally catching up to him after having a nice meal, and a nice bath. 

His bones feel heavy as he lets them melt into the mattress, and when he feels the inevitable weight of Jeno and Jaemin jump onto the mattress, he cracks an eye open to see them settling on either side of him. 

Donghyuck thinks they’re going to fall asleep like this, which would be much appreciated considering he feels like he could knock out for nineteen hours, but then, Jaemin is kissing him.

And he knows it’s Jaemin because he’s always soft when he kisses, very  _ kittenish _ , for lack of better words. 

Donghyuck responds easily, because he couldn’t ever deny either of them, but he feels his brain short circuit when Jeno’s lips start kissing along his neck. 

He should be used to the dual sensations by now, having been in this relationship for  _ forever _ , but it still catches him off guard. He also always seems to forget just how excited Jeno always gets, lapping up Donghyuck’s skin and claiming it was the equivalent of liquid gold. 

“What're you two up to, hm?” Donghyuck asks shakily, when Jaemin finally breaks away. He doesn’t get much time to breathe though, because he and Jeno are switching, and now Jeno is the one who’s enthusiastically kissing him. 

“Hyuckie,” Nana whines at first, running his tongue over the marks Jeno had sucked onto his neck and jaw, before bearing his feline teeth and creating his own. “Wanna play.” 

Donghyuck doesn’t  _ want  _ to reject them, because he doesn’t think a single bone in his body will let him. But he’s so exhausted today, and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to keep up with the both of them. 

They’re hybrids, they’re always so energetic and ready to do anything. Donghyuck finds it adorable, but he doesn’t want to disappoint them today. 

“A-Ah, I’m a bit tired tonight,” Donghyuck breathes out heavily, Jeno’s tongue not seeming to want to leave his mouth. “I’m sorry baby, but—”

“Wanna play  _ with  _ you,” Jaemin corrects before Donghyuck can continue. He finally detaches his mouth from Donghyuck’s neck, and he looks at Jeno expectantly. “Kitten and puppy wanna play with Hyuckie.” 

Donghyuck doesn’t get a single word out after that, because he’s stuck watching Jeno and Jaemin kiss over him. Jeno’s tongue eager, as always, licking into Jaemin’s mouth and turning them both into whimpering messes, saliva dripping down their chins and desperate hands grappling at each other. 

It’s always a sight, the two of them together. Donghyuck loves watching them play; they’re so attuned to each other, as well always eager to please. 

Donghyuck is mesmerized watching them for a while, so much so that he doesn’t realize Jaemin’s hand has dipped down the waistband of his pyjama pants, not until he’s pulling them down and the cool air meets his warm skin. 

Jeno and Jaemin break away from each other panting, and the two of them must have planned this, because they settle down on either side of Donghyuck without a word. 

Jaemin only pulls Donghyuck’s pants and underwear low enough for his cock to spring out, already half hard with interest. 

Jeno is the one who wastes no time, taking the head of Donghyuck’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and letting it dig into the slit. Jaemin focuses his attention onto the base now, licking up the length and having his saliva pool at Donghyuck’s balls when he can’t keep his mouth closed. 

Both Jeno and Jaemin are letting out sounds of pleasure themselves, hums and whines, desperate over his cock and switching positions every minute. 

Jaemin finally gets his lips around the head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking Donghyuck down as much as he can, Jeno occupying himself by kissing Donghyuck’s balls. They’re both focused on how heavy Donghyuck’s breathing gets, as well as how loud he gets. 

“Fuck, puppy,” he groans, one hand coming down to Jeno’s head, while the other comes down to Jaemin’s. “You two are so good, so pretty for me, hm?”

Jaemin nods his head as he looks up at Donghyuck, eyes blown wide and lips red around his cock. 

It makes Donghyuck groan, and he scratches behind Jaemin’s ears just to see the way his eyes roll back into his head, and how he becomes more enthusiastic. 

Jaemin lets go when Jeno comes back up, and now the both of them are licking around his head, and up and down the length, hot breath mingling and desperation getting the best of them. 

“Hyuckie please,” Jeno breathes out, looking up at Donghyuck through eyes hooded with pleasure, and it’s so  _ hot  _ that he gets off on getting Donghyuck off. “Kitty and I want it.”

Donghyuck’s head falls back against the pillow as he grunts, and he doesn’t think the two of them truly know just what they do to him. 

They’re menaces, complete vixens, but when all they want is for Donghyuck to be happy, when all they want is for Donghyuck to feel  _ pleasure _ , Donghyuck would be a madman to deny them. 

“So good,” he moans, becoming more aware of how messy their tongues are, saliva dripping down and pooling at the where his hips meet his thighs because they’re just so  _ desperate.  _ “Perfect little babies.”

Donghyuck can hear Jaemin whine as clear as day, and then he can hear how it gets muffled. He looks down to see Jaemin and Jeno kissing with his cock between their lips, messy and open mouthed and terribly  _ wet.  _

“Fuck,” Donghyuck groans, his own hand going down to jerk his cock, mindful of their mouths and having to look away when they both stick their tongues out. 

It doesn’t do anything though, because Donghyuck still feels his nerve endings fray, and busts his load all over their tongues and faces, unable to control himself, especially when they look at him like  _ that. _

Jeno and Jaemin’s mouths get to work again, using their tongues to lap up all his cum until he was milked dry, and until he has to warn them by pulling their hair to get them to pull off. 

“Good?” Jaemin asks as he catches his breath, but Donghyuck doesn’t get to say anything before Jeno is pushing Jaemin down on the bed, and licking Donghyuck’s cum off his face. 

“Kitty,” Jeno whines, lapping at Jaemin’s skin and hovering over him. “You too.”

Jeno wedges a sturdy thigh between Jaemin’s legs, and despite being thoroughly debauched, Donghyuck watches with amusement as Jaemin ruts against Jeno’s thigh, panting and moaning into Jeno’s mouth.

More than anything, Donghyuck loves watching them. He loves watching them coddle each other, fuck each other, and make a mess of each other. 

They always look so cute when they do, Jaemin’s white ears and fluffy white tail, contrasting greatly with Jeno’s chocolate brown floppy ears and furry tail. 

“Nono,” Jaemin cries, his fingers digging into Jeno’s waist above him as his hips still, shockwaves of pleasure running through his body as he soils his underwear, coming undone beneath Jeno. “Puppy,” he whimpers, riding Jeno’s thigh until the overstimulation becomes too much, rendering him boneless next to Donghyuck, breathless and sated. 

“You’ve been such a patient pup, isn’t it your turn now?” Donghyuck asks as he runs a hand down Jeno’s abdomen, stopping at his waistband. 

“No, s’okay,” Jeno mumbles, shimmying out of Donghyuck’s hold and settling onto Donghyuck’s unoccupied side. 

“Hm? Why not baby?” Donghyuck confusedly asks, and Jeno has the audacity to blush, hiding away in Donghyuck’s neck. 

“Felt too good. Already had my turn,” he mumbles, and the pieces click together in Donghyuck’s head like a puzzle. 

“Precious,” he ends up cooing, stroking Jeno’s tail lightly to sate him even further. “Both of you. My precious boys,” he adds, brushing Jaemin’s hair out of his eyes. 

“Love you,” Jaemin mutters, cuddling into Donghyuck’s side and throwing an arm over his stomach, his fingers wiggling for Jeno’s hand. “Nono and Hyuckie.”

Jeno makes a noise of agreement, and he laces his fingers with Jaemin over Donghyuck’s stomach. 

Donghyuck falls asleep with the two loves of his life on either side of him, warm, loved, and content. 


End file.
